The invention relates to a water-bearing domestic appliance in particular a domestic dish washer or a laundry machine with a supply hose for the supply of fresh water from a water pipe arranged outside of the water-bearing domestic appliance into the water-bearing domestic appliance, wherein the supply hose has at its hose beginning a connection device for the detachable connection with a domestic water pipe, and wherein the supply hose is guided through a wall, in particular a back wall into the inside of the water-bearing domestic appliance.
Such a water-bearing domestic appliance in the form of a house hold laundry machine is for example known from DE 199 50 818 A1. The disclosed water-bearing appliance includes a supply hose with a connection armature including a valve housing and a union nut which is held rotatably and with a distance to the valve housing on a pipe socket. The water-bearing domestic appliance further includes a back wall through which the supply hose is guided into the inside of the water-bearing domestic appliance. In order to fix the supply hose for the purpose of packaging and/or for transport, the back wall has a structure whose outer shape is at least partially and at least approximately adjusted to the intermediate space between the valve housing and the union nut. The supply hose can thus be folded in by means of a single manipulation when the installation of the water-bearing domestic appliance is complete so that the pipe socket in the intermediate space between the valve housing and the union nut is surrounded by the structure. With this, the supply hose is sufficiently fixed for the purpose of packaging and/or transport.
Further, a water-bearing domestic appliance such as a laundry machine, a laundry dryer or a dish washer is known from DE 197 48 703 A1 which is provided with an electric power supply cord and with at least one supply hose which serves for conducting fluid, which power supply cord and which supply hose are fixable during transport of the water-bearing domestic appliance at the back wall of the domestic appliance by means of a holding element. The holding element is configured as a U-shaped elbow which can be form fittingly coupled with the free end of the supply hose which elbow is provided on both of its U-legs with clip-like holding openings which are adjusted to the diameter of the supply hose, and has a fastening device for detachable fastening on the back wall of the water-bearing domestic appliance.
In praxis, installation of a water-bearing domestic appliance equipped with such a holding element into an installation niche of a furniture wall often poses a recurring appliance-related problem. This problem is always that the domestic appliance cannot be fully inserted into the installation niche and thus is not fully flush with the front side of the furniture wall. The sole reason for this appliance-related problem is the presence of the holding element on the back wall or the water-bearing domestic appliance, i.e., that the holding means is not removed from the back side of the domestic appliance. In many cases, the person charged with installing the domestic appliance is capable of recognizing and solving this appliance-related installation problem. In some cases however, customer service is requested and charged with the installation of the domestic appliance as a result of to the occurring installation problem. Requesting customer service causes unnecessary costs and the work of the customer service is usually limited exclusively to the removal of the holding device from the backside of the domestic appliance.